matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Middle East Terrorist Kidnapping Incident
The Middle East Terrorist Kidnapping Incident is the Mission in the Pixel Gun series. Goal *In the gameplay, you control the main character Col. Frederick N. Carr, who are alerted by the senseless kidnapping of civilians from all over the world by terrorists. Your task is to eliminate the terrorists as possible, but must NOT kill civilians, be it accidental or not. History *This incident takes place when the war against terrorism was raging. In particular, the area that took place is located somewhere in the Middle East, where terrorism was rife. It started when the terrorists started to intimidate the opposing people (such as those who are not part of their belief or just annoyed them even to the slightest, be it joke or not) by just literally kidnapping them. It is known that the terrorists responsible for this incident have the penchant of randomly kidnapping people who are either of different faith or making fun of them. having heard this side but serious event, Col. Frederick N. Carr and his team rushed to the said area to attack the terrorist convoy to rescue the victims. However, much to his disappointment, some of his relatives happened to be there, so he made sure that he and his soldiers must be careful so as not to cause civilian casualties. Possible Endings Ending 1 (good ending) *If the remaining terrorists runs away (and yes, literally) out of fear (knowing that you killed many of them), or if all terrorists are killed in action, the kidnap victims are rejoiced as you and your teammates save them and bring them back to their homeland. Afterwards, Col. Frederick N. Carr and his team returns to their main tasks to fight (alongside armies from foreign countries involved) against terrorism which had been rampant in Middle East. Ending 2 (bad ending) *If one civilian was killed by you, Col. Frederick N. Carr will be reprimanded for the violation of such terms, since his superiors instructed him and the lesser soldiers to hunt the enemies down. *If the player controlling Col. Frederick N. Carr accidentally killed one of his relatives in question, he and his team approached her cadaver, and later screams in despair. Strategy *Make sure to save your progress first BEFORE entering this mission, as one fail will result to the reset to progress to where you saved, and unwanted outcome to be shown to you. *Whenever you choose the role as a sniper, make sure to time your shots very well. *If you shoot one of the terrorists, you must hide so that the terrorists will not notice you immediately. *It is highly recommended to avoid the frequent use of Heavy weapons (specifically explosives) since you will kill not only the terrorists, but also the victims. *Harm no victims, since doing so will make your score dramatically (by 100 points) lower than expected. Trivia *This event is concurrent to the 2019 Middle East Attacks. *It is the first mission wherein even one non-enemy being downed by the player will result to the end of game until the player restarts the mission. In other words, this is the first mission that forbids killing non-combatants. Category:Missions